История науки
История науки — это исследование феномена науки в его истории. Наука, в частности, представляет собой совокупность эмпирических, теоретических и практических знаний о Мире, полученных научным сообществом. Поскольку с одной стороны наука представляет объективное знание, а с другой — процесс его получения и использования людьми, добросовестная историография науки должна принимать во внимание не только историю мысли, но и историю развития общества в целом. Изучение истории современной науки опирается на множество сохранившихся оригинальных или переизданных текстов. Однако сами слова «наука» и «ученый» вошли в употребление лишь в XVIII—XX веках, а до этого естествоиспытатели называли свое занятие «натуральной философией». Хотя эмпирические исследования известны еще с античных времен (например, работы Аристотеля и Теофраста), а научный метод был в своих основах разработан в Средние века (например, у Ибн ал-Хайсама, Аль-Бируни или Роджера Бэкона), начало современной науки восходит к Новому времени, периоду, называемому научной революцией, произошедшей в XVI—XVII веках в Западной Европе. Научный метод считается столь существенным для современной науки, что многие ученые и философы считают работы, сделанные до научной революции, «преднаучными». Поэтому историки науки нередко дают науке более широкое определение, чем принято в наше время, чтобы включать в свои исследования период Античности и СредневековьяW. C. Dampier Wetham, Science, in Encyclopædia Britannica, 11th ed. (New York: Encyclopedia Britannica, Inc, 1911); M. Clagett, Greek Science in Antiquity (New York: Collier Books, 1955); D. Pingree, Hellenophilia versus the History of Science, Isis 83, 559 (1982); Pat Munday, entry «History of Science», New Dictionary of the History of Ideas (Charles Scribner’s Sons, 2005).. __TOC__ Причины возникновения науки right|thumb|[[Аристотель — работа Лисиппа, Лувр.]] Первой и главной причиной возникновения науки является формирование субъектно-объектных отношений между человеком и природой, между человеком и окружающей его средой. Это связано, в первую очередь, с переходом человечества: ...от живого созерцания к абстрактному мышлению, от созерцания и представления — к понятию, ... '' К.Маркс в «Капитале». Так, уже в эпоху Палеолита человек создаёт первые орудия труда из камня и кости — топор, нож, скребло, копьё, лук, стрелы, овладевает огнём и строит примитивные жилища. В эпоху Мезолита человек плетёт сеть, делает лодку, занимается обработкой дерева, изобретает лучковое сверло. В период Неолита (до 3000 г. до н. э.) человек развивает гончарное ремесло, осваивает земледелие, занимается изготовлением глиняной посуды, использует мотыгу, серп, веретено, глиняные, бревенчатые, свайные постройки, овладевает металлами. Использует животных в качестве тягловой силы, изобретает колёсные повозки, гончарное колесо, парусник, меха. К началу первого тысячелетия до нашей эры появляются орудия труда из железа. Что связано с возникновением науки? Развитие науки было составной частью общего процесса интеллектуального развития человеческого разума и становления человеческой цивилизации. Нельзя рассматривать развитие науки в отрыве от следующих процессов: * Формирование речи; * Развитие счёта; * Возникновение искусства; * Формирование письменности; * Формирование мировоззрения (миф); * Возникновение философии. Периодизация науки К одной из первоочередных проблем истории науки относят проблему периодизации. Обычно выделяют следующие периоды развития науки: * 'Преднаука' — зарождение науки в цивилизациях Древнего Востока: астрологии, доевклидова геометрия, грамоты, нумерологии. * 'Античная наука''' — формирование первых научных теорий (атомизм) и составление первых научных трактатов в эпоху Античности: астрономия Птолемея, ботаника Теофраста, геометрия Евклида, физика Аристотеля, а также появление первых протонаучных сообществ в лице Академии * Средневековая магическая наука — формирование экспериментальной науки на примере алхимии Джабира * Научная революция и классическая наука — формирование науки в современном смысле в трудах Галилея, Ньютона, Линнея * Неклассическая наука — наука эпохи кризиса классической рациональности: теория эволюции Дарвина, теория относительности Эйнштейна, принцип неопределенности Гейзенберга, гипотеза Большого Взрыва, теория катастроф Рене Тома, фрактальная геометрия Мандельброта. thumb|right|Тихо Браге Возможно другое деление на периоды: # доклассический (ранняя античность, поиск абсолютной истины, наблюдение и размышление, метод аналогий) # классический (XVI—XVII вв., появляется планирование экспериментов, введён принцип детерминизма, повышается значимость науки) # неклассический (конец XIX в, появление мощных научных теорий, например, теории относительности, поиск относительной истины, становится ясно, что принцип детерминизма не всегда применим, а экспериментатор оказывает влияние на поиск эксперимента) # постнеклассический (конец XX в., появляется синергетика, расширяется предметное поле познания, наука выходит за свои рамки и проникает в другие области, поиск целей науки). История науки Предыстория современной науки Накопление знаний происходит с появлением цивилизаций и письменности; известны достижения древних цивилизаций (египетской, месопотамской и т. д.) в области астрономии, математики, медицины и др. Однако в условиях господства мифологического, дорационального сознания эти успехи не выходили за чисто эмпирические и практические рамки. Так, например, Египет славился своими геометрами; но если взять египетский учебник геометрии, то там можно увидеть лишь набор практических рекомендаций для землемера, изложенных догматически («если хочешь получить то-то, делай так-то и так-то»); понятие же теоремы, аксиомы и особенно доказательства было этой системе абсолютно чуждо. Действительно, требование «доказательств» показалось бы почти кощунством в условиях, предполагавших авторитарную передачу знания от учителя к ученику. Можно считать, что истинный фундамент классической науки был заложен в Древней Греции, начиная примерно с VI в. до н. э., когда на смену мифологическому мышлению впервые пришло мышление рационалистическое. Эмпирия, во многом заимствованная греками у египтян и вавилонян, дополняется научной методологией: устанавливаются правила логических рассуждений, вводится понятие гипотезы и т. д., появляется целый ряд гениальных прозрений, как например теория атомизма. Особенно важную роль в разработке и систематизации как методов, так и самих знаний сыграл Аристотель. Отличие античной науки от современной состояло в её умозрительном характере: понятие эксперимента было ей чуждо, учёные не стремились соединять науку с практикой (за редкими исключениями, например, Архимеда), а наоборот гордились причастностью к чистому, «бескорыстному» умозрению. Отчасти, это объясняется тем, что греческая философия предполагала, что история циклично повторяется, и развитие науки бессмысленно, так как оно неизбежно закончится кризисом этой науки. Распространившееся в Европе христианство упразднило взгляд на историю, как на повторяющиеся периоды (Христос, как историческая личность, явился на земле только единственный раз) и создало высокоразвитую богословскую науку (родившуюся в ожесточённых богословских спорах с еретиками в эпоху Вселенских Соборов), построенную на правилах логики. Однако, после разделения церквей в 1054 году, в западной (католической) части обострился кризис богословия. Тогда интерес к эмпирике (опыту) был совершенно отброшен, а наука стала сводиться к толкованию авторитетных текстов и развитию формально-логических методов в лице схоластики. Однако труды античных учёных, получивших статус «авторитетов» — Евклида в геометрии, Птолемея в асторономии, его же и Плиния Старшего в географии и естественных науках, Доната в грамматике, Гиппократа и Галена в медицине и, наконец, Аристотеля, как универсального авторитета в большинстве областей знаний — донесли основы античной науки до Нового Времени, послужив реальным фундаментом, на котором было заложено всё здание современной науки. В эпоху Возрождения происходит поворот к эмпирическому и свободному от догматизма рационалистическому исследованию, во многом сравнимый с переворотом VI в. до н. э. Этому способствовало изобретение книгопечатания (середина 15-го века), резко расширившего базу для будущей науки. Прежде всего происходит становление гуманитарных наук, или studia humana (как называли их в противоположность богословию — studia divina); в середине XV в. Лоренцо Валла издаёт трактат «О подложности Константинова дара», заложив тем самым основы научной критики текстов, сто лет спустя Скалигер закладывает основы научной хронологии. Параллельно идёт стремительное накопление новых эмпирических знаний (особенно с открытием Америки и началом эпохи Великих географических открытий), подрывающее картину мира, завещанную классической традицией. Жестокий удар по ней наносит и теория Коперника. Возрождается интерес к биологии и химииAllen Debus, Man and Nature in the Renaissance, (Cambridge: Cambridge Univ. Pr., 1978).. Зарождение современной науки thumb|150px| Анатомические исследования [[Везалий, Андреас|Везалия возродили интерес к строению тела человека.]] Современное экспериментальное естествознание зарождается только в конце XVI века. Его появление было подготовлено протестантской Реформацией и католической Контрреформацией, когда под вопрос были поставлены самые основы средневекового мировоззрения. Так же как Лютер и Кальвин преобразовали религиозные доктрины, работы Коперника и Галилея привели к отказу от астрономии Птолемея, а труды Везалия и его последователей внесли существенные поправки в медицинуPrecise titles of these landmark books can be found in the collections of the Library of Congress. A list of these titles can be found in Leonard C. Bruno (1989), The Landmarks of Science. ISBN 0-8160-2137-6 . Эти события положили начало процессу, ныне называемому научной революцией. thumb|150px|left| [[Ньютон, Исаак]] Теоретическое обоснование новой научной методики принадлежит Фрэнсису Бэкону, обосновавшему в своём «Новом органоне» переход от традиционного дедуктивного подхода (от общего — умозрительного предположения или авторитетного суждения — к частному, то есть к факту) к подходу индуктивному (от частного — эмпирического факта — к общему, то есть к закономерности). Появление систем Декарта и особенно Ньютона — последняя была целиком построена на экспериментальном знании — знаменовали окончательный разрыв «пуповины», которая связывала нарождающуюся науку Нового времени с антично-средневековой традицией. Опубликование в 1687 г. «Математических начал натуральной философии» стало кульминацией научной революции и породило в Западной Европе беспрецедентный всплеск интереса к научным публикациям. Среди других деятелей науки этого периода выдающийся вклад в научную революцию внесли также Браге, Кеплер, Галлей, Браун, Гоббс, Гарвей, Бойль, Гук, Гюйгенс, Лейбниц, Паскаль. Эпоха Просвещения На смену XVII веку, «веку Разума», пришел век XVIII, «эпоха Просвещения». На базе науки, созданной Ньютоном , Декартом, Паскалем и Лейбницем, развитие современной математики и естествознания продолжалось поколением Франклина, Ломоносова, Эйлера, де Бюффона и д’Аламбера. С изданием многочисленных энциклопедий, в том числе «Энциклопедии» Дидро, началась популяризация науки. Научная революция в естествознании привела к переменам в философии и общественных науках, развитие которых в этот период перестало зависеть от богословских споров. Кант и Юм положили начало светской философии, а Вольтер и распространение атеизма полностью отстранили церковь от решения философских вопросов для все более многочисленных слоев населения Европы. Труды Адама Смита заложили основы современной экономики, а американская и французская революции — современного политического устройства мира. XIX и XX века thumb|right|175px|[[Максвелл, Джеймс Клерк|Джеймс Клерк Максвелл]] Лишь в XIX веке наука стала профессиональной, а понятие «ученый» стало означать не просто образованного человека, а профессию определенной части образованных людей. В эту эпоху сложились основные институты современной науки, а возрастание роли науки в обществе привело к ее включению во многие аспекты функционирования национальных государств. Мощный толчок этим процессам дала промышленная революция, в которой научное знание переплелось с технологическими достижениями. Развитие технологий стимулировало развитие науки, а последняя, в свою очередь, создавала фундамент для новых технологий. Естественные науки Физика thumb|left|175px|[[Альберт Эйнштейн ]] Классическая теория гравитации была создана еще Ньютоном. Аналогичная теория электричества и магнетизма появилась в XIX в. благодаря трудам Фарадея, Ома и Максвелла. В начале ХХ века в физике началась новая революция. Классическая механика Ньютона оказалась несовершенной, а ее применимость — ограниченной. Для описания явлений микромира Макс Планк и Нильс Бор заложили основы квантовой механики, а для очень больших расстояний и скоростей, сравнимых со скоростью света, Альберт Эйнштейн предложил теорию относительности. Уже в 1920х годах аппарат квантовой теории был развит Гейзенбергом и Шрёдингером так, чтобы с математической точностью описывать наблюдаемое в эксперименте поведение элементарных частиц, а астрономические наблюдения Эдвина Хаббла подтвердили соответствие поведения далеких галактик уравнениям Эйнштейна и позволили впоследствии создать теорию Большого взрыва, объясняющую происхождение и наблюдаемое ныне развитие Вселенной. thumb|150px| Первый взрыв [[Тринити (испытание)|атомной бомбы]] Вторая мировая война стимулировала работы по созданию атомной бомбы, которыми начались физические эксперименты, требующие огромных капиталовложений, создания больших машин и работы все большего количества ученых. Их главным работодателем стали правительства, которые поняли значимость наук и технологий как для армии, так и для промышленности. Химия История современной химии начинается с знаменитой книги Роберта Бойля «Химик-скептик» (1661 г.), с которой в науке началось утверждение критического метода мышления, а также работ Каллена, Блэка и других медицинских химиков, широко применявших в своей работе количественные методы. Следующий важный шаг был сделан Антуаном Лавуазье, который отверг господствующую в то время теорию флогистона, разработал кислородную теорию горения и сформулировал закон сохранения массы (независимо от него этот закон был также сформулирован М. В. Ломоносовым). Самым логичным объяснением этому и другим законам химии (к началу XIX в. был сформулирован целый ряд законов стехиометрии) стала атомная теория Джона Дальтона, согласно которой химические и физические свойства вещества определяются свойствами его мельчайших частиц. Одной из важнейших задач химии после этого стало определение атомных масс, опираясь на которое Д. И. Менделеев в 1869 г. открыл один из фундаментальных законов мироздания — периодический закон. В 1820х годах осуществленный Вёлером химический синтез мочевины открыл эпоху органической химии. В течение XIX в. химики синтезировали сотни органических соединений, а к концу столетия научились использовать в качестве сырья для промышленного химического синтеза нефть. В ХХ века нефть стала не только топливом, но и источником для производства новых синтетических материалов, в частности, тканей и пластмасс. Биология и медицина В 1847 г. венгерский врач Игнац Филипп Земмельвайс предложил своим коллегам мыть руки, прежде чем входить в отделение для рожениц, и эта простая рекомендация помогла радикально снизить детскую смертность от инфекционной лихорадки. Однако, поскольку наблюдения Земмельвайса были чисто эмпирическими, они были приняты далеко не всеми и не сразу. Лишь после разработки в 1865 г. принципов антисептики Джозефом Листером в медицине окончательно восторжествовала теория инфекционного агента. thumb|rught|175px|Полуконсервативная [[Репликация ДНК|репликация ДНК]] Она была основана на открытиях Луи Пастера, который связал гниение, брожение и болезни с микроорганизмами. Ему же в 1880 г. удалось создать вакцину от бешенства, а также изобрести пастеризацию . Одним из величайших достижений науки XIX века стала теория эволюции посредством естественного отбора, предложенная Чарлзом Дарвином в 1859 г. Дарвин предположил, что все ныне существующие и многочисленные уже открытые к тому времени ископаемые виды живых существ были созданы за миллионы лет естественным отбором, подобно тому, как человек за несколько тысяч лет создал несколько видов домашних животных и растений посредством искусственного отбора. Теория Дарвина произвела большое впечатление на широкие круги общественности и привела к существенному пересмотру взглядов на место, занимаемое человеком в мире. В отличие от работ Дарвина, скромная публикация монаха из Моравии Грегора Менделя (1866 г.) в течение длительного времени не привлекала никакого внимания. Лишь в начале ХХ века ученые обнаружили, что этот человек на десятилетия опередил их в исследовании законов наследствености . После этого начался расцвет сначала классической, а затем и молекулярной генетики, которая оказалась едва ли не главной движущей силой развития биологии в ХХ веке. К 1953 г. Джеймс Уотсон и Фрэнсис Крик, основываясь на исследованиях Розалинды Франклин, предложили общепринятую ныне модель структуры и функции ДНКJames D. Watson and Francis H. Crick. «Letters to Nature: Molecular structure of Nucleic Acid.» Nature 171, 737—738 (1953).. Во второй половине ХХ века разрабатывались методы генной инженерии, а к началу XXI в. ученые имели в своем распоряжении полные структуры геномов человека и целого ряда других организмов, важных для дальнейшего развития биологии, медицины и сельского хозяйства. Гуманитарные науки Успешное использование научного метода в естественных науках впоследствии привело к применению той же методологии к изучению поведения человека и его социальной жизни. Психология Начало психологии как современной науки датируется концом XIX в. В 1879 г. Вильгельм Вундт основал в Лейпциге первую лабораторию исключительно для психологичеких исследований. Среди других основателей современной психологии — Г.Эббингауз, И. П. Павлов и З.Фрейд. Их влияние на последующие работы в этой области, особенно влияние Фрейда, было чрезвычайно сильным, хотя и не столько в силу важности их собственных трудов, сколько в определении направления дальнейшего развития психологии. Уже в начале ХХ века теории Фрейда считали не очень научными. В это время были разработаны атомистический подход Титченера, бихевиоризм Джона Уотсона и ряд других направлений. К концу ХХ века было развито еще несколько новых междисциплинарных областей, в совокупности получивших название когнитивных наук. В них для исследования используют методы эволюционной психологии, лингвистики, информатики, нейробиологии и философии. Распространились новые методы изучения активности мозга, такие как позитронно-эмиссионная и компьютерная томография, а также работы с искусственным интеллектом. Экономика thumb|200px|right| Модель [[Закон спроса и предложения|спроса и предложения]] Основа современной экономики была заложена Адамом Смитом в его знаменитой работе «Исследование о природе и причинах богатства народов» (1776 г.) … Зато читал Адама Смита И был глубокий эконом, То есть умел судить о том, Как государство богатеет, И чем живет, и почему Не нужно золота ему, Когда простой продукт имеет. А. С. Пушкин «Евгений Онегин» . Смит критиковал популярную в его время теорию меркантилизма и отстаивал свободу торговли и разделения труда. Он считал, что большая экономика может быть саморегулирующейся, если ее движущей силой является частный интерес. Позже Карл Маркс предложил другую модель экономической системы, основанную на теории прибавочной стоимости. Согласно этой теории, капитализм был основан на неполной оплате труда работников, создающих товарную стоимость; так, за счет ограбления работника, формируется капиталистическая прибыль. Полемизируя с марксистами, экономисты австрийской школы развивают взгляды, согласно которым движущей силой экономики является не столько наемный труд, сколько свободное предпринимательство, и вместо теории прибавочной стоимости предложили модель спроса и предложения. В 1920х годах Джон Мейнард Кейнс ввел в экономическое учение различие между микроэкономикой и макроэкономикой. Согласно Кейнсианской теории, тенденции, складывающиеся в макроэкономике, могут оказывать регулирующее влияние на свободный экономический выбор субъектов микроэкономики. Чтобы регулировать рынок, государство может поддерживать совокупный спрос, поощряя экономическую экспансию национальной культуры. После Второй мировой войны Милтон Фридман создал еще одну популярную экономическую теорию — монетаризм. В рамках этого учения национальная валюта рассматривается как одно из средств государственного регулирования экономики, а ее главным регулирующим институтом является Центральный банк. Социология Ранним предшественником социологов можно считать арабского средневекового автора Ибн ХальдунаMuhammed Abdullah Enan, Ibn Khaldun: His Life and Works, The Other Press, 2007, pp. 104—105. ISBN 9839541536.. Но современная социология также начинается с XIX в. в работах Эмиля Дюркгейма, Макса Вебера, Георга Зиммеля и других ученых. Их целью были понимание социальной структуры, связей между социальными группами, а также разработка средств от дезинтеграции общества и для его рациональной модернизации. Социологические исследования на микроуровне, начатые Зиммелем, стали особенно популярны в американской науке, видными представителями которой являются Джордж Герберт Мид, Герберт Блумер и Толкотт Парсонс, основоположник структурного функционализма. Среди других направлений, разрабатывавшихся в ХХ в., можно также отметить школу Ирвина Гофмана и теорию рационального выбора. Политология Хотя изучение политики имеет очень давние традиции, как современная наука политология появилась даже позднее многих других общественных наук. Она образовалась на стыке истории, политической философии, этики, политической экономии и других областей науки и философии. Кроме исследования политических феноменов, у политологии, как и у этики, имеется нормативная часть, задачей которой является определение характеристик и функций идеальной формы правительства. Ранними исследователями политики считаются Платон, Аристотель, Фукидид, Ксенофонт и даже Гомер, Гесиод и Эврипид. В Древнем Риме выдающимися знатоками политики были Юлий Цезарь, Цицерон, Полибий, Тит Ливий, Плутарх, Августин, в мусульманских странах — Омар Хайям, Фирдоуси, Ибн Сина, Рамбам, Ибн Рушд, в средневековой Европе — Макиавелли. В XIX — ХХ вв. в связи с развитием идеологии, бихевиоризма и международных отношений в политологии появилось несколько новых направлений: теория избирательной системы, теория игр, геополитика/политическая география, политическая экономия, политическая психология/политическая социология, теория государственного управления, сравнительный политический анализ, теория конфликтов. История научного сообщества * 1660 — Лондонское королевское общество * 1666 — Парижская академия наук * 1900 — создание фонда Нобеля Примечания См. также * Научная картина мира * Список изобретений, сделанных в Китае * История физики Ссылки * В. Нюхтилин «Мелхиседек» Глава «Наука» * В. Нюхтилин «Будущее настоящего прошлого» Глава «Как это было» * Креативные поселения (подборка из 16 материалов) Категория:История науки